coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7372 (5th July 2010)
Plot Steve's annoyed with Lloyd for losing Street Cars the La Belle contract. Lloyd's unapologetic. When he gets an anxious call from Cheryl, Lloyd tells Steve and Eileen that her husband is a wife-beater. Lloyd sets off to find her. Steve's chastened. Nick's perturbed when Sean quizzes him about Carla and Underworld. Carla and Trevor arrive back from South Africa and head straight for the bedroom. Lloyd finds bruised Cheryl and Russ in the street and bundles them into his cab as Chris spots them and gives chase. Russ is distressed to see his dad upset as they drive off. Sean confides in Fiz about using Liz's identity to contact Violet. Fiz is sympathetic. Lloyd takes Cheryl and Russ back to his flat. Cheryl explains that Chris has never hit her in front of Russ before and she did not know where else to turn. Chris calls into Street Cars hoping to find out where Cheryl is but Steve guesses who he is and sends him packing. Natasha struggles to get Nick to commit to going to her sister's engagement party. Trevor's concerned when Carla decides she's going back to work. She assures him she's ready and says she feels bad for leaving Nick in the lurch. Tina's upset when Graeme finds a room with a friend, miles away. Emily offers to put him up at No.3 instead. Graeme and Tina are thrilled while Norris is unimpressed. Michelle shows Sean that Violet has replied to "Liz" and sent photos of Dylan. Sean's delighted to see his son and can't hold back his tears. Cheryl's alarmed to learn that Chris has been to the cab office. She's convinced he'll track her down but Lloyd assures her she's safe and can stay in his spare room as long as she likes. Cheryl's grateful. Cast Regular cast *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Carla Connor - Alison King *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Russell Gray - Finton Flynn (Credited as "Flinton Flynn") Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Viaduct Street *Turners Joinery *The Kabin *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Unknown streets in Weatherfield Notes *This episode had been provisionally scheduled to be shown on Friday 2nd July at 8.30pm but due to World Cup 2010 football coverage which affected that night's scheduled episodes, was postponed by three days. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve tackles Lloyd when he hears the taxi contract for the strip club has been cancelled; and Sean finds out more about his son Dylan. *Due to the misalignment of programme billings in TV Times caused by World Cup schedule changes, several synopsis were printed against episodes when they were, in fact, intended for the previous episode. This error began with this episode which had a second synopsis which covers events in the plot above but was aligned to the Episode 7373 in the magazine. For sake of clarity, the synopsis on this site are against the correct episode and not the printed billing. This second synopsis read: Lloyd ignores Steve's warnings to give Cheryl a wide berth and offers to let her stay with him; Sean is overwhelmed by emotion as he looks at his photos of his son Dylan; and Norris is horrified to learn that Emily has offered Graeme the use of their spare room. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,150,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2010 episodes